


Secrets

by HagarMostafa94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagarMostafa94/pseuds/HagarMostafa94
Summary: there a mature scene between 2 males , if you don't like that kind of stuff then gently i will ask you to leave and don't read





	1. Chapter 1

 

**"Hey"**

"Hey beautiful"

"You went to work yet?"

**"No, not yet still have 2 hours until I need to be there"**

**"Why you want to chat face to face? "**

"Of course I would want that, I missed you "  

**"Oh you just saw me last night. Your flirting will get you nowhere right now, I just wake up and I look like shit "**

"Oh babe you know I love the way you look all the time, even when you are just out of bed "

"But if it will make you feel any better I am still in bed too and I don't plan to get up any time soon "

**"Yeah I was just about to ask you that what are you doing up so early it's still 4 am in Jersey right?"**

"Yeah it's but I wanted to talk to you little bit before you went to your crazy Job and to your crazy ass partner, I missed you D"  

**" I missed you too Kyle, and I love the fact that that you are doing that really taking time out of your sleep to talk to me mean a lot to me <3 <3 "**

"Danny babe, you know that you mean a lot to me, what is couple hours of sleep mean when I can talk to you more, beside we both promised that we will do all in our power to make that work right?"  

**"Yeah that we did my Kyle, so you want to start to Skype now?"**

"Yeah I would love that just give me couple minutes I will get my Laptop and do some hot cocoa and I will call you okay "  

**"Okay I need my morning coffee too, hey I love you don't forget that"**

"I love you too Danny so much <3 <3"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there a mature scene between 2 males , if you don't like that kind of stuff then gently i will ask you to leave and don't read

"Hi again" Kyle smiled as he come face to face with his boyfriend.

"hi yourself" Danny smiled to his Kyle, he missed the man so much it was hard to be in long distance relationship, even if he talked to the man last night he still miss him like crazy. Kyle was his boyfriend for the last year and while they didn't see each other for almost 3 months, this didn't mean they didn't talk everyday once or twice even three times a day it was hard to keep this private to himself from the team he work with.

"You look good for man just wake up :P " Kyle teased him.

"Yeah, what about you? you look like a GQ model and you are not even out of the bed yet " Danny teased him as he took in the man that he called lover, he was still on bed and he had a messy hair and his green eyes look tired and little bit sleepy I know he has work in 3 hours and he needed all the sleep he can get , but I am little selfish with him, he mean a lot to me he was there for me when everything went to shit with Rachael and we get divorce.

We met when one weekend Matt couldn't be there and I went out to the bar and we meet there and we clicked and have been together since then, but that story for another time.

"Oh flirty will get you nowhere and nothing right now lover boy, I am so tired to do anything right now" he teased as he winked to me but I can see the tiredness in him for real.

"Are you sure of that? I can make you change your mind always was capable of that, you know that my sweet Kyle :P".

"Oh challenge, you do know that I never give up on any one right?"

"Yeah I know love, that why by the end of this you will be the one losing today" I smirked at him seductively as I licked my lips and I saw him following the movement with his eyes , I know that he will give in easily, it was after all 3 months since we saw each other, since we touched each other, and we only had our hands and imagination for company since then, I imagine all the things I am going to do for him when we see each other next and I start to get hard from that.

"How is Gracie doing? I missed her lots :P " he broke me from my thought s and killing all the sexual thoughts that was running in my head that I was going to do to him to make him give in easily, by mentioning my daughter.

"Oh honey you are very good in ruining the mood thank you very much" I said with as much sarcasm as I can.

"Yeah I know and you are more than welcome" he smirked at me victory, god I love that man so much even when he is being little brat.

"Grace is okay I will have her this weekend so you will get the chance to see her soon, and she missed you too by the way" Grace really love Kyle, she had met him when we were still in Jersey, and when he came here for visits he spoil her too much and of course whenever we Skype and she is with me they will talk and they can spend hours the both of them just talking about anything and nothing.

She even use him as persuading machine on me whenever she want anything and she know that I am going to refuse her, she will get him to talk to me and try to convince me, well to be honest try is the key word in this, he always gets what he went when it come to me, I always give up to the 2 of them.

"Oh, yeah finally some time with my Gracie, yay me I am so lucky" he cheered and anyone that know him can see amusement and sincerity in his eyes, anyone that see Grace and Kyle when they are together, they will see the love in his eyes for her, even Rachel saw it when she met him, that causing her to agree that he can contact and talk to monkey even alone without me there.

"Excuse me, she is my Grace, my daughter not yours" I told him smiling so he know that I am only joking with him not serious.

"umm, but we can share her can't we? Like she can be ours both?"

"What will you offer me if I did?" I smiled at the way his eyes widened as he gets what I am doing.

"Oh you asshole, you are trying to change the subject to that again, well you will not success as you can't keep me away from Gracie anyway, she loves me too much that she will want to talk to me even without your constant" he stick his tongue out to me playfully through the screen.

"Do you know what would I do to that tongue if you were here next to me? Hmmm, you really should come out here sooner. No snow, the water's warm all year round, and you wouldn't have to only talk to me, you will be able to see me and Gracie all the time you want too".

Kyle grinned and shook his head. "You sweet-talker you, but you know I can't be leaving this state my company is in for any length of time just yet but I am working in coming there as soon as I can."

"You could come on vacation though I missed you so much Kyle." Kyle raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"It's a possibility, if there's reason enough" He smirked at me.

**(KYLE prov)**

Danny shifted on the couch where he sat, letting his legs widen slightly.

"Reason enough could be staring you in the face." His voice had lowered significantly since his previous words, and Kyle gulped at the sultry image he was faced with now.

Kyle couldn't help letting his eyes fall to the V that Danny's legs formed, and the slight bulge in evidence sent a pulse of need through him.

"You may have something there," he acknowledged, mirroring Danny's pose, and allowing the material of his sweats to stretch over his semi-erect cock.

"So…" Danny breathed out, making Kyle lift his eyes again.

"You feel like… talking dirty again?" Danny's eyes were on Kyle's crotch, and Kyle could see the tip of his tongue just poking out from between his well-shaped lips. Kyle nodded, shifting his hand to stroke slowly across his thigh, and smiling at the sight of Danny swallowing hard as his eyes followed the movement.

"It was good last night."

"God, yeah," Danny replied, lifting his eyes briefly to grin into Kyle's eyes before once again concentrating on Kyle's hand, which was still teasing his thigh softly.

Kyle could feel the heat building in his groin, and was well aware of the tent building in Danny's shorts.

"Why don't we get more comfortable?" Kyle asked, feeling his heartbeat speed up as Danny immediately ditched his shirt. Christ! Kyle couldn't remember feeling so turned on by another guy's chest before; although the hairy legs and the treasure trail leading delightfully down to disappear into his shorts just above where his dick was straining at the thin material certainly added to Kyle's need.

Kyle took a breath and pulled off his own sweater, both hands beginning to knead at his thighs now. The slight intake of breath and Danny's nostril flare as his eyes roamed Kyle's naked torso made him smile with pride; there was definitely a mutual attraction between them that couldn't be denied. Danny's right hand spread out low on his belly, the fingers teasing the hair as they headed south.

Kyle flicked a glance to check the expression on Danny's face; his eyes were half-closed and he was biting at his lip as he watched Kyle's hands nearing his crotch.

"Take them off." Danny's voice was low but commanding, and Kyle nodded, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his sweats, slowly pushing them downwards.

"You too," he got out as his cock finally sprung free, then hurriedly pushed the pants down and off so he could spread his legs.

"Beautiful," Danny whispered, shoving his shorts off so quickly it was almost a blur.

"Touch it for me." Kyle had held off until he could see what Danny had on offer. His cock was perhaps a little bigger than Kyle's – he was a bigger guy, so that wasn't surprising – but Danny's words made it clear that it didn't matter.

Danny was uncut and right now, completely rigid, the foreskin stretched against his glans as he wrapped a big hand around it and slowly began to stroke. A surge of desire ran through Kyle's body as he mirrored Danny's actions and licked at the inside of his lip, wishing he could touch Danny for real. God, he was incredible!

"You're so hot," he murmured, watching as Danny cupped his balls with his free hand and began pumping his hips into the fist around his cock.

"Not the… only… one," Danny said, sounding breathless as his lip quirked up sexily at one side. Their eyes met for a moment and Kyle could feel his balls contracting. He dropped his eyes back to Danny's cock, and feeling a little dry himself, quickly lifted his own hand away from the hard flesh to lick at his palm wetly. Danny groaned as he watched and seconds later, he was copying Kyle. Fuck! Watching Danny's tongue leave long strokes across his hand was almost as good as watching him jerk himself off. His balls were still in his other hand and Kyle could barely take it all in as his eyes flicked from Danny's face to his cock, then at the hand fondling his balls before they slid back to watch Danny's tongue at work. "Jesus…" Kyle virtually squeaked, wrapping his hand back around his cock and rubbing his thumb across the head.

"Fuck, I'm gonna…"

"Wait," Danny gulped, finding his cock with the damp hand and sliding the foreskin back and forth a few times.

"Together…"

"Oh, God, yes…." Kyle could feel his composure slipping, but that was exactly what he wanted. His eyes felt riveted to the action of Danny's hand as he matched its rhythm, thrusting his hips forward and gulping in air desperately as the pleasure built.

"Fuuu…uck!" Danny spat out, his cock jerking as globules of whiteness shot out and all over his belly and legs. His hand continued to pump and pearly strands of come kept spewing as Kyle flew over the edge to join him, amazed at the volume of Danny's spunk.

"Oh, Christ, Danny…" Kyle's own orgasm was long and intense too; thick jets of warm come now spearing across his thighs and onto the pants on the floor in front of him.

"So fucking hot!" both of them had relaxed back against their furniture's, grins spreading wide as their eyes met.

"That was fucking intense, I love you Kyle " Danny muttered, looking completely spent and wanton, legs open and cock still pulsing against one thigh, the thumb of one hand still stroking lightly against it.

"Are you trying to kill me? And I love you Danny more than anyone ever will" Kyle said, watching the slow motion of that thumb. His own cock was throbbing like it wanted to go hard again, but he knew it wasn't likely just yet. Danny's smile was sexy, and he followed Kyle's line of sight to his own crotch.

"It feels so good, knowing you're watching. Gimme a few minutes and I'll be back with you I feel so out of it." Finally, clearly unable to hold the odd position any longer, Danny let go of his legs; they thudded noisily against the far end of the couch and his head flopped against the nearer armrest.

"You're… you… fuck!" was all Kyle could manage, once again slumping back on his own Bed. He had to close his eyes for a second, but all that did was make his vision spin behind his eyelids, so he opened them again, focusing on Danny's face, still messy with his own come as he panted, eyes closed and long eyelashes twitching against his skin.

**(Danny pov)**

They both stayed where they were for a few moments, sounds of exhaustion filling both Danny's ears and the speakers of his laptop. Finally, he swallowed, letting his eyes sweep over his own come-covered body and across to the computer screen where Kyle was opening his eyes and gazing with satisfaction in Danny's direction.

"You liked that?" Danny asked his voice hoarse. The sound sent shivers through Kyle again.

"My God, I'm booking a flight for Hawaii as soon as I can organize time off." Danny's grin grew wider and he lifted a hand to wipe slowly at his face, gathering some of the remaining wetness there, and licking at it as if he was ready for a third round. Kyle's throat had gone dry.

"You're definitely trying to kill me," he managed with difficulty.

"But what a way to go," Danny replied, looking smug.

"So tell me what your plans are for today?"

"uhh, I have work in 1 hour and half and I have a couple interviews today for the CEO position, I need to replace me in here, grrrrr I just want to talk to you and never get out of that bed" he whined like a little child and I had to smile to myself Kyle is unpredictable man, he can change all his attitude in seconds he can be sexy Greek god one minute and the second he will be a 5 years old child, but this make him unique.

"Yeah I know babe but the fastest you will take care of that the faster that you can come here right?"

"Yeah I know that, that why I am trying to work as hard as I can to achieve that, I wasn't kidding when I said I really missed you so much and I missed our monkey too, I will try to take time off as soon as I could and come to see you, and meet that crazy team of yours, you still didn't tell them about us did you?"

"Yeah I still didn't tell them, I will though, it just I am starting to know them you know still building that trust that a team need"

**Author's Note:**

> Right so this idea formed and I had to write it. I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments make my day and are always appreciated. English is not my native language, any and all mistakes are my own. I think I managed to get all the major mistakes out but if you spot any, please let me know. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
